This application is a competing continuation seeking two years additional funding for the "Hispanic Social Network Prevention Intervention Study" known locally as Proyecto Bienestar. The goal of the study is to prevent onset of depressive symptoms in a cohort of Mexican American women who are between 35 and 50 years of age. A design was used which includes: community screening of 40,000 households, baseline screening of 800 subjects, randomization of 657 subjects into three modalities (two intervention and one control), intervention, and outcome measurement. The current application would support the following research activities: 1) an evaluation of the intervention design and theoretical model; 2) a formative evaluation of the relationship between intervention content, intervenor, and subject characteristics, and; 3) a refinement of intervention materials.